


Coney Island

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky, Relaxation Figures, go to Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coney Island

JBB: Steve, I don't think we should go into that bar. 

SGR: Buck, I'm right with you on that.  But, it could be pretty interesting.

JBB: Like the curse: may you live in interesting times.

SGR: Yup.  Thor's kid brother sure does like to keep things "interesting."

Thor's kid brother has a very fine establishment in Park Slope.

 

Steve and Bucky walk around the old neighborhood.

 

JBB: How did this neighborhood get to be so ritzy, Steve?

SGR: Times change, Buck -- never thought we'd own the building, did ya?

JBB: Nope. 

SGR: All kinds of writers and artists came to live around here.  I thought this was where Lovecraft lived for a while, but... do these street numbers seem right to you?

JBB: Weirdly enough, it seems like Lovecraft's place is missing... 

  
  
JBB: You wanna put a lock on the Brooklyn Bridge? 

SGR: Nah, we don't need it. Besides, I hear there's a guy who has to spend a whole day every month just cutting locks off. 

 

 They go to Coney Island. 

SGR: Buck, I'm so glad we came out here.  I wasn't so sure at first, what with all the crowds and things being so different -- but the ocean doesn't change.  

JBB: I'm just glad we're here together to see it. 

  
SGR: Oh my god, Buck.  It looks worse than it did back then -- so much worse!  I'm sick just thinking about it. JBB: Shouldn't have had so many hot dogs, Stevie. 

 

JBB: This ain't quite how I remember it.

SGR: Me neither, but I'm glad we can still get a real Coney dog, even if this place is a hundred times bigger than it was. 

 

They take in a great Burlesque show but Steve is embarrassed. 

JBB: Calm down Stevie.

SGR: Calm down! Calm down!  Let one of those dames dress as you and then strip, and then I'll tell you to Calm Down?

JBB: Come on, you gotta admit, she was good, and she was so funny!  

SGR: I may'a been little before the serum, but I wasn't that timid.

JBB: I know all about it, pal.  Besides, "little Steve" didn't look so timid taking off her clothes in fronta the whole crowd!  Besides, the star-spangled pasties were pretty good. 

SGR: Yeah, okay.  I admit it, she was good.

JBB: You loved it.

SGR: Woulda loved it more if I hadn't been impersonated. 

JBB: Stevie...

SGR: I already said she was good. 

 


End file.
